


We're Two Halves (Of A Whole Idiot)

by thesterekshipper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekshipper/pseuds/thesterekshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jasper comes into the workspace where Raven, Wick, and Monty are working, he knows that he is going to cry. Because Monty won't stop glancing over at him, and it's frustrating him. A lot. So when Wick and Raven leave to go get more supplies, Jasper decides to call him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Two Halves (Of A Whole Idiot)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok what am I doing.... I'm sorry bowlingfornerds I just had to..... it was 3am if that's a valid excuse. ok there is NO KILLING OF THE PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL IN THIS ONE I PROMISE. ok enjoy.

Jasper sighed. This was not good. He didn't want to go in there, Monty was in there. But Harper asked him to, and the look in her eyes was like a sad puppy dog. It almost sickened him how _every single time_ he would look at someone who had been captive in that damn mountain gave him a look of pity. They thought they recognized the pain. The suffering. And he hated it. How so quickly, a look of genuine happiness could turn into a look of undesired sorrow, like they too shared his agony. But they would never understand.

He was slowly walking away from Harper, making his way to the workspace where his troubles would soon begin. And for a moment, he looked back at Harper, looking if she was still there watching him, when he saw it. He saw the look. And he knew he would never get by without the pang of guilt because he could have  _saved_ her. And yet in that small amount of guilt he also felt a pang of regret for what he did to Monty. But he knew: it wouldn't last.

~~~~

Monty was working, trying to rewire some of the inner wires on the screens. How his heart ached for Jasper to walk in that door and pronounce that he is forgiving him than to watch a make-out session, brought to him by Raven and Wick. How lovely, it's free.

And he suddenly realized that the door had opened. And it revealed someone he was  _not_  expecting it to be.

"Hey, we're going out hunting. We need a radio." His bleak voice shattered Monty's heart. He sounded so monotone, it was disturbing. 

"Okay, yeah we were just fixing some up now, but we need some more parts. Wick, come with me?" She said, glancing at Monty in the process. It was brief, but it still held the same worry.

He mouthed an  _I'll be fine_ to her as she pulled Wick by the arm out of the room.

Jasper fiddled around with some things before he picked his gun up off where it was hanging on his chest. He looked around (meaning anywhere but Monty) and whistled just a bit, quietly, almost as if he didn't want to disturb Monty enough to make him look up at Jasper. He did anyway. But when Monty caught Jasper's eyes, he almost cracked his neck looking away from him. Jasper tilted his head up and looked at the ceiling almost as if he wasn't phased by it. But deep down inside he was. And every time Monty would look up Jasper kept locking eyes, as if it would eliminate him from the room. And it kept happening until Monty said something.

"I'm sorry." It was a plain answer, but still powerful enough to provoke something out of Jasper.

"I don't care." HIs impolite manner struck Monty's core. He gulped down the lump in his throat before speaking again.

"Then I'm sorry, so  _so_ sorry that you had to go through that but Jasper it's  _time to move on_."

Jasper then advanced towards Monty like lighting. His face was enraged and his eyes were aflame.

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do! You don't know anything! Maya is dead because of you!"

Jasper stuck his pointer finger out and jabbed it into Monty's chest. Monty looked horrified of the sight he was deemed to look at. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. That's when Harper busted through the door and shoved Jasper off of Monty. And Harper went angry too.

"Don't even point your finger at him, Jasper! He went through more things than you did and he's not going off on other people! We saw things you didn't, heard things you didn't, and felt things that I'm sure Monty would take for you every single lifetime he spends with you! He saved me! And he saved our people! So BACK OFF!" She ended it with shove to Jasper's chest and a hold on Monty's arm and dragged him away from the scene.

"What have I done."

~~~~

Later that night, the fire still blazing, Jasper thought of what he said to Monty. How could he do that?

Harper sat down on the log across from him and he looked up at her illuminated face. He spoke shortly after.

"What did you mean by he saved you?" 

Harper took a deep sigh before answering.

"I was about to be drilled. Monty kept yelling at them to stop...just as they were about to drill into me he slammed on the cage bars. That got their attention. They stopped and took him out of his cage instead. He knew I was too weak to be drilled again. He saved my life. I owe him." She finished.

Jasper thought about that for a second. He realized that Monty did what he had to do to keep everyone alive. He loved him for that.

_He loved him._

"I love him." he said out loud. Across the fire, Harper made a devious smile.

"Then go get him."

So he did.


End file.
